New Recruit
by Erika-moon
Summary: N get's the shocking news from Touko.


Author note: Hello everyone, I'm here with a one shot. the tittle says it all. I don't own anything enjoy,

* * *

N Harmonia, King of the new and improved Team Plasma, leaned heavily against the front door to his house.

He gently rubbed his temples. "This new batch of recruits is going to make life difficult," he muttered.

Frankly, he wasn't sure how most of them even made it into Team Plasma.

Some of the new grunts just started their training.

He took in a deep breath, trying to leave the stress of the day behind him.

He was home now, and he could relax; besides, he did not like Touko to see him so stressed.

The thought of his wife made N realize the house was silent, completely and strangely silent.

"Touko?" He took off his other glove, setting them on the small table in the hallway as he moved through the house.

There was no sign of her anywhere.

This troubled N no small amount; he knew she would be home, she always was when he arrived.

If she did need to be out, there would have been a note left scrawled in the nice handwriting N so loved.

"Touko?" he tried to keep his tone light, finally pushing open the door to their bedroom.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands resting on her lap. Her long brown hair, pulled back in its usual pony tail, hung over one of her hunched shoulders.

Touko raised her blue eyes to N as he entered the room, their usual vibrancy enhanced by the sheen of tears.

N's nerves were in their highest state of alert as he saw the tear marks that stained the pale complexion of his beloved. "Touko! What is it, what's wrong?" He hurried over to her, taking her face into his hands as he sat on the bed. "Did something happen? Bianca? Touya? Moonlit? Cheren?"

She shook her head, resting a hand atop one of his, affecting a smile, "No, no they're all fine." She had just spoken with her brother the previous night, laughing as she watched him try and corral his three year old son at the same time he talked to her.

He and Bianca had their hands full between their home and the rambunctious boy who shared his father's love of friends.

N's grey-blue concerned eyes searched Touko's face, trying to discern what could be distressing her, "What is it, then? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, no, I-I'm fine. N.. remember that night, when we were talking about what we wanted most out of life?"

He nodded, remembering. That was the night she said she would be his wife; the idea that she suddenly regretted that decision caused N's stomach to knot painfully.

"And you said what you wanted most was to share all the pokemon with someone?" Her eyes sparkled, though still wet with tears.

"And that someone was you," he swallowed.

She smiled, leaning against him, "Was?" Her voice held that oh-so-familiar teasing tone.

"Is," he kissed her temple, "and always will be."

"Well, what if.. what if there was someone else to share it with?"

"Touko, there will only ever be you. How could you think I'd ever want to change that?" He pulled her closer, one of his arms wrapping around her shoulders. How could she think there was anyone else he would ever want?

"Well, I just thought maybe you'd change your mind if we had a new recruit."

There was something about the way she said those last two words that made N lose his train of thought. "New..  
recruit?"

Touko looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, "In, oh say, eight months or so."

N was dumbstruck for a moment, staring down at his wife. Did he hear her right? Was she? "Are we? I mean, are you?"

She nodded happily, "Pregnant."

She mouthed the word, the news sinking in. He would be a father; the idea was so fantastical that he was torn between laughter and disbelief.

N looked back at his wife, knowing she was expectant for a reply as well, and he could not help the large childish grin that spread across his face.

"This is great!" Cheered N.

He caught her by the waist, standing and spinning her around as his lips found hers again and again.

"Think you can add another recruit to your world?" she beamed up at him as he set her back on the ground.

"Affirmative," he punctuated the statement with a loving kiss. "Come on, I want to see Touya's face when you tell him!"

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames. Bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
